Tequila and What?
by ACL-Secret-Obsessions
Summary: Clary goes out to Pandemonium with Isabelle. During the night she meets Izzy's adoptive brother who needs a place to crash. When they return to the apartment, tequila shots lead to something A LOT more. Rated M, should probably be higher ;) Be warned scenes of a sexual nature (LEMONS) Rate and Review!


Clary walked into Pandemonium with one Isabelle Lightwood on her arm. It was Friday night and Isabelle had begged Clary to come out as her brothers were playing at the club with their band. Now, Clary had met one of Isabelle's brothers, Alec. She was actually good friends with him and his boyfriend Magnus; she couldn't help but gush over how cute they looked together and how much Alec comes out of his shell when Magnus is around. Clary hadn't ever met Isabelle's other brother; he studied across the country and was never there when she was. Also in the band and completing the trio was her childhood friend Simon, Clary knew that he was the real reason that Isabelle had forced Clary to dress up and come out to the club that night more than the support for her brothers.

The music floated around them as they drew further into the club; the bass, the drums and the beat vibrating throughout the pair of girls. Clary felt so self-conscious, as Isabelle, being Isabelle, dressed Clary in one of her skin tight short dresses. Tonight she was wearing a forest green halter dress, which she kept tugging down at the hem to cover more of her thighs as the "dress" (Clary was convinced it was only a top on normal people) barely hit mid-thigh. Luckily she won the battle of the heels and was comfortably wearing black 3 inch heels instead of the 6 inch ones Isabelle attempted to put Clary in. Isabelle however was wearing said black 6 inch heels but wore a spaghetti strap A-line scarlet dress. It was tight in all the right places to show off her to-die-for hourglass figure. Their make-up matched their attire, both ladies had the smoky eye look, Clary used greens to bring out her emerald eyes, and a pale nude on her lips, and Isabelle using black and bronze and accentuate her chocolate eyes and lipstick to match her dress.

The instant the duo walked into the club nearly every male (and females who swung that way or were jealous) turned their gaze towards them as they moved effortlessly through the club making a beeline for the bar. This is exactly where Clary needed to be; at the bar with a strong drink in hand.

"I told you! I told you that this was the perfect idea!" Isabelle grinned, looking down at her petit friend.

"Yes, yes, you were right once again Izzy. I still say this is a long top not a dress." Clary smiled back at her friend and turned to the bartender. "Gimme 2 tequila shots, 2 Jagerbombs and 2 summer fruits cider!" Clary yelled at the man over the loud music. It was ritual for them to start the night this way in the club. The bartended handed over the drinks and Clary pressed some bills into his hand, turned handed a shot of tequila to Isabelle and downed it while waiting for change. The sharp burn down to her stomach kick started the buzz that she was looking for. She tucked the change back into her purse and took up the Jagerbombs next and downed that in one go. Again there was a burn but it was dull this time. Finally she started on her fruity cider which was like juice to her. Clary and Isabelle grinned to one another taking up their bottles and moving to the dance floor. Their buzzes were growing with the music, their bodies moving together dancing away.

"So Izzy, when is the band coming on? Soon, right?" Clary asked, leaning in close to her friend's ear to be heard over the music. Isabelle pulled out her phone and checked the time, nodded and signalled Clary to come closer to hear.

"Yeah they will be on in about 10 minutes; they will be backstage doing final checks." She beamed at Clary pulling her head back to look in her eyes. They grinned and started dancing again. They had plenty of guys coming up to them, trying to dance but they just weren't interested. They however didn't seem to get the message and kept persisting.

1 2 3 4!  
Da da da da da da da da da

What makes you so damn sure  
That you're perfect, huh?  
I can't explain you  
Just like a nightmare  
I can't remember  
What makes you so damn sure  
That you're worth it huh?  
You're just a bad trip

Clary looked up towards the stage as a soft male voice floated over the crowd. Stood in the spot light was a guy about Clary and Isabelle's age, golden hair and a light tan. His eyes were closed as he gently strummed chords on his guitar. Next to him was Simon with his bass guitar, his dark head focused down keeping the beat with the drums. Alec sat behind the drum kit, his sticks loose in his hands waiting for his cue.

I can't come back from since last December  
I walk into the room and you steal everyone  
I see you walk into the room  
And you kill everyone, cause I know

My someday's gone now  
Bye bye  
My someday's gone now  
Bye bye  
Just let it go

The one singing had to be Izzy's other brother that she hadn't met yet. His eyes opened to show pools of molten gold. He sang with such passion, Clary felt the words touch her soul. He sounded so sombre while singing his heart out. Clary glanced over to Isabelle, who was swaying in time to the song, who returned her look with a bright smile.

"That's my adopted brother Jace singing. He's quite something right?" Izzy shouted into Clary's ear.

"Wow! He is amazingly great!" Clary replied, her eyes staring intently over Jace's body. He was well built, broad shoulders and enough muscle that it looked unbelievably hot. He was dressed in well worn black jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. The rest of the band dressed similarly, minus the leather jacket. That seemed to be his thing.

How did you figure that I let you cut me down  
Right at the knees  
I fall like a dead man out of the airplane  
How do you figure that I let you drag me around, huh?  
You got my number draw me a story tell me a picture I walk into the room and  
You've had everyone  
And then you walked into the room and so said everybody already knows

My someday's gone now  
Bye bye  
My somedays gone now  
Bye bye just let it go

Even when I live, a piece of me will  
Die win some lose some she won't bare deny  
Maybe when I sleep,  
I'll see you in my dreams  
Forget about it one day the day  
I'm not gonna

See you walk into the room and you fucked everyone

And then you walked into the room well

so what everyone already knows

All three of them seemed so engrossed in their music; it drew the crowd into their performance.

My someday's gone now  
Bye bye  
My someday's gone now  
Bye bye

My someday's gone now bye bye

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go

The song finished and the crown erupted into cheers, the place seemed to vibrate. The 3 guys turned to look at each other, huge grins plastered across their faces.

"Thanks very much Pandemonium!" Jace said after the cheering began to subside, "We will be here for the next hour or so, so enjoy." With that Jace turned to his band mates and muttered something before playing their next song. Clary and Izzy stood and danced in the swimming crowd while the band played, and before they knew it, the performance was coming to a close.

"So here it is, our last song for the evening before the DJ comes back to rock this place into tomorrow!" Jace smiled, and the women in the audience seemed to swoon over him, "This is 'You and Me'."

You and me, we like the same kind of music  
That's why we make a good you and me  
We got style, baby, we know how to use it  
That's why we make a good you and me

You know what I'm going to say  
Before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me

A small smile played at the corners of Jace's mouth, backing vocals provided by Simon, and they looked out across the crowd. Simon caught Clary and Isabelle's eyes and give them a huge smile, subtly titling his head towards the backstage door for them to go and meet there. Isabelle looped her arm through Clary's and they made their way through the crowd to the door.

You and me, we couldn't stand being normal  
That's why we make a good you and me  
We both laugh at the most random situations  
That's the key, baby, don't you agree?

You know what I'm going to say  
Before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me

Clary stood and the side of the stage and listened to the rest of the song, the lyrics resonating in her. She watched the boys on stage, noting that they were all drenched in sweat under the boiling lights.

I know from the sound of your breathing  
Exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me, make a good you and me  
You and me

You and me, all that we need is each other  
That's why we make a good you and me

You know what I'm going to say  
Before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me

I know from the sound of your breathing  
Exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me, make a good you and me  
You and me

Clary moved away from the side of the stage as the boy's made their final goodbye's to the crowd and began to make their way to the backstage area. Clary moved up to sit next to Isabelle, grabbing the cold drink she was holding out for her. Clary grinned and took a deep drink from the bottle as the guys moved towards them and the DJ started new music.

"Ya know what Izzy?" Clary asked but didn't wait for a response. "I have had an amazing night, thanks for dragging me out." Clary grinned and took another drink.

"What are besties for? This is why I am here, I drag you out to club and you drag me to art classes." The girls laughed at each other. They were so different yet they got along famously.

"Clary! Izzy! You guys made it!" Simon called and he crossed the last bit of floor to stand in front of them and drew them each into a hug.

"Course we made it, though you have to thank me for Clary being here." Isabelle said slyly, giving a sidelong glance to the red head at her left hand side.

"Well, either way, we are glad you made it." Alec cut in, grinning at the girls. Clary grinned and gave him a hug.

"Would never have missed it, you guys sound awesome by the way! You didn't tell me you were _that _good." Clary said to the guys looking between Alec and Simon.

"That reminds me!" Isabelle interrupted. "Jace don't be an anti-social ass and get over here. You need to meet this hot red head." Isabelle grinned, then laughed at Clary's shocked expression.

"Izzy... You should know better I prefer a leggy blonde." Jace sighed as he walked over, a towel in hand wiping the sweat on his face. "No offense pixie." He added to Clary when he reached the group. Isabelle playfully punched his arm and mock glared at him.

"Pixie? Cause that's original" Clary muttered. "So Alec where is Mags? I haven't seen him all night." Clary asked changing the subject from what she now determined was a god but an arrogant ass.

"Mags couldn't make it for the performance thanks to work but he said he will be here later." Alec said, turning his attention to Clary. The five of them chatted for a while, Clary and Jace however not exchanging many words.

"Right Bi-atch, time for another round!" Isabelle announced, linking her arm with Clary's and dragging her from backstage and to the bar. Clary waved at the guys apologetically.

"Meet us on the dance floor!" Clary called and picked up the pace with Isabelle. Dancing was always liberating for Clary and Isabelle, and it reminded the pair of how they met.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**One Year Previously**_

_Clary was new to the party scene dragged out by people on her Art college course. She sat at the bar sipping her drink, watching her friends dancing away on the floor, and that is when she met one Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle was a fashion major and frequented the club scene every chance she got. They both sat at the bar sipping drinks, Isabelle being ogled and asked to dance every couple of minutes, Clary sitting next to her trying to not be pulled into the view of the males in the club. _

"_Please tell me that this isn't what you normally wear to clubs?" Isabelle asked, leaning into Clary. To this the petit red head was shocked that the gorgeous woman was talking to her._

"_Not really, I was ambushed by friends. They weren't happy I kept skipping out so no time to change." Clary said, embarrassed and refusing to tell the truth this was her first night on the club scene. That's right she was 21 and new to going out and drinking with friends, amazing what moving away and going to college does to people._

"_Hmm, you can still make it work. Come with me." Isabelle said grabbing Clary's elbow and dragging her to the toilets. "Oh, and I'm Isabelle by the way" She said, shooting a big grin Clary's way._

"_Clary" She replied retuning a small smile. In the bathroom Isabelle locked the door and set her bag down and pulled out a small kit from her bag. Clary frowned at the bag, feeling wary. "What are you doing?" she asked, feeling steadily more cautious. _

"_My portable sewing kit, I'm a fashion major you see and you never know when opportunities like this arise." Isabelle said signalling Clary's outfit. Relief swept over her, tension leaving her shoulders. _

"_You don't mind if I use this in my portfolio do you?" Clary shook her head and after about 45 minutes of Isabelle snapping photos, snipping, adjusting and sewing she finally stepped back from the petit red-head and smiled. _

"_I think this will do. You have a great figure to work with." Isabelle beamed. Clary observed herself in the mirror and gasped. Her black tank, art coveralls and her fleece overtop were now chopped into a fashionable ensemble. The coveralls had been cut into short shorts, revealing her pale legs, her tank top snipped to midriff level to tease a little of her waist at the sides and her flannel cover top was now cut like a bolero. She looked great!_

"_Isabelle, I don't know what to say. This is amazing!" Clary said turning to the tall brunette and threw her arm around her. Isabelle chucked at the sudden action._

"_That's quite alright; it was fun to work on. You don't mind if I take a few more photos do you?" Once again Clary shook her head and let her take the photos she needed. "Hey can I have your number? I would love to make more outfits for you! And shop for you." Isabelle asked as she put away her sewing kit and camera._

"_Sure Isabelle sounds like fun." Clary answered with a smile._

"_And call me Izzy, please. Isabelle makes me seem so old" Isabelle said wrinkling her nose. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The pair danced like there was no tomorrow and laughed along the way at the pathetic attempts of the guys trying to dance with them. That is when Clary felt warm hands on her hips pulling her back into a strong chest and beginning to move against her. She tried to turn around but his hands tightened on her hips stopping her so she turned her head and caught a flash of blonde hair and gold eyes.

"Hey Pixie, do you fancy helping me out a little?" He said huskily into her ear. She felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"And what help do you require?" She asked, hoping he didn't hear the quiver in her voice.

"Apparently none of the women in this club have seen an attractive male before and they all seem to want a piece of this, not that I can blame them, but I really don't want them to stick so close." He said, his warm breath touching her ear and neck sending shivers down her spine. All she could do was nod, and catch Isabelle's eye. Isabelle seemed to laugh then shook her head and turned to Simon who had made it to the pair, Clary waved at him then shrugged her shoulders when he asked with his eyes what the hell was going on. She genuinely didn't know.

"Hey, want a drink?" Clary asked over her shoulder at Jace who was still gripping her hips firmly, after dancing for a time, he nodded and let go of her hips to then replace his arm around her waist. They walked through the crowd on the dance floor towards the bar, Clary feeling every jealous gaze in the club turned in her direction. They ordered their drinks and sat at the bar and stared out into the crowd, Jace was so close Clary could feel the heat from him at her side and his arm was still wrapped firmly around her waist.

"So, Jace, how come I haven't met you before now? I have been at Izzy's plenty of times and know Alec, even Magnus but never you." Clary said, angling her body more to Jace's. He seemed to think about it before answering.

"Well, Alec and Isabelle both got accepted at New York, I however wanted somewhere that has a bit more eye candy so I went elsewhere to study at college. So I went to University of Cali and studied music." Clary nodded, understanding the need to get away. "So how did you an Iz meet? You meet in classes?" Jace asked, looking down at Clary, who shook her head.

"Not in class, though we did both go to NYU. I study art, she is fashion. We met in this very club actually." Clary said looking up at Jace and recounted how the pair met. By the end he just nodded.

"That sounds like our Iz. She can resist a fashion disaster and by the sounds of it, you were a walking disaster when she found you." Jace laughed. Clary frowned at him.

"I wasn't that bad! It wasn't my fault that 90% of my clothes were covered in paint. It comes with being an artist and living with a painter. I also didn't expect her call the next morning to drag me out shopping." Clary said indignantly, suppressing a shudder at the memory of shopping with Isabelle for the first time. Jace just nodded, then turned his head and looked back out to the dance floor. Isabelle and Simon were making their way over to the bar, Isabelle raising an eyebrow when she spied Jace's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Clary just gave her a look that said 'later'.

"So where are the love birds?" Clary asked Isabelle when she was close enough to hear.

"Oh they are probably in a dark corner somewhere doing something I don't want to think about." Isabelle said smiling at her friend. "Come on, finish that drink and let us go dance. Think we can put on a show for these guys again?" Isabelle said mischievously. Usually it was only Clary and Isabelle frequenting Pandemonium, and they usually didn't want to go home with any of the guys so they danced together. However this dancing wasn't so innocent. Clary grinned, nodded her head and stood up.

"Sorry boys I have a date with a smokin' hot babe. If you need my help I'll be out on the floor." Clary said, winking at Jace. They girls walked onto the floor and when they found a good spot, Clary turned her back to Isabelle who then grabbed Clary's waist. The two replicated what most couples were doing on the floor, grinding against each other. Isabelle turned Clary around to face her then grabbed her hips as she lowered to the floor as Clary made a show of rolling her hips. The pair thought this was hilarious as many males stopped to start at them, who were enjoying themselves. Clary noticed two males in particular at the bar whose eyes looked about to pop out of their heads. Clary whispered into Isabelle's ear to look, to which the pair began laughing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once danced out and in dire need for a drink and more alcohol they made their way to the bar. Jace had a crowd of girls around him pawing at him; Simon was standing to the side shaking his head at the desperate women. Clary hugged him, grinning up at her childhood friend who had moved out to NY with her.

"So, get in on any of the action or is golden boy there hogging it all?" Clary asked Simon as she signalled to the bartender.

"Hogging it, though it doesn't surprise me" Simon said "He is just that type of guy isn't he?" Clary nodded in agreement, he seemed the type to get what he wanted. When the bartender came over she ordered her drink and moved to Jace, pushing through the gaggle of women.

"I leave you for fifteen minutes for a dance and this is what happens?"Clary mock pouted at Jace. "Next time I'll stay with Izzy." She said grinning at him.

"Well you said you had a 'smokin how date' and being as you walked away from me, to Iz, well I had to think you didn't want this." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, we need to head my dear Clary! I'll find Alec and Maggie, you pry this one away. Simon will help, wont you Si?" Isabelle said to Clary over the shoulders of a few women. Simon nodded and moved towards Clary but she shook her head, a plan forming in her mind.

"Come on then lover boy, we need to make a move. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Cary said, raising her eyebrows at the rest of the women daring them to challenge her. Of course there was one stupid enough to do it. A blond leggy girl, taller than Clary (Who wasn't?) stepped up.

"Excuse me? And who exactly are you to tell him what to do?" She shrieked at Clary, Clary laughed at her.

"Me? Oh no one, just his ride... home that is. Unlike you." Clary replied, shifting her gaze from the blonde female to the blonde male that was Jace.

"Come on Jace, time to go home. Unless you want to stay?" Clary asked, raising her eyebrow. Jace laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry ladies, Pixie is right. She's my ride home. Next time alright?" He said suggestively as he stood up. Once again that wasn't good enough for the blonde.

"Oh but baby I'll give you a ride and a place to stay." She said suggestively. Clary felt like gagging, so before Jace could say something, before Simon decided to step in, Clary decided to be impulsive. She stepped in front of Jace, grabbed his shirt in one hand and the back of his neck in the other and pulled his down to slam her lips against his. All in the hopes they would get the idea.

"We leave now." Clary said, releasing his neck and dragging him with his shirt. She looked at the stunned Simon and signalled him to hurry up. Outside the club Isabelle was waiting with Alec and Magnus.

"Maggie!" Clary yelled as she saw Magnus, letting go of Jace and running across to throw her arm around him. "You didn't come and see me when you got here! I miss our antics!" She said to him.

"Sorry Red, my Alec found me first and kept me thoroughly occupied." He replied grinning.

"Ugh okay, no details I get it. Congrats on getting some though." Clary said winking at Alec and walked away before he could protest. "So, you called the cab yet?" Clary asked Isabelle.

"Course, but they said they might be a while. Took you long enough to pull tweedle dee and tweedle dumb out though. Trouble?" Isabelle asked in return.

"Could say that." Clary grinned "More like a bimbo didn't know when to let go." Isabelle nodded as if this was a regular occurance with Jace.

"So tweedle dumb didn't want to keep it in him pants?" she laughed.

"More like Blondie didn't want him to; he seemed scared for his appendage." Clary laughed back. Jace heard this and protested, but the pair just laughed harder. Just as they were recovering and Jace pouting against the wall, two taxis drew up.

"Right guys decide where you are going and get in a cab. One for Isabelle's the other for mine!" Clary called, Isabelle moving to one taxi with Alec and Magnus. Simon moved to the other taxi, being as he lived with Clary. "Come on Jace, make up your mind or we leave without you."

"Go with Clary unless you wanna share with me or Alec and Magnus." Isabelle called from her taxi as the door closed and it pulled away.

"Well there's that decided get in lover boy." Clary said holding the door open for him before climbing in after and giving the address of the apartment. She was squeezed between Jace and the door. The ride back didn't seem to take long, but Simon had already passed out and Clary sniggered at him as he leaned against Jace's shoulder.

"Can't you do something about him? Ugh he's _drool_ing!" Jace whined, looking at Clary who was trying to stifle her laughter, but quaking with the need.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They drew up in front of the apartment complex to which Jace opened the door next to Simon and proceeded to push him out. Clary paid the driver, still laughing at the ridiculousness of the two. Simon jerked awake and grumbled when he hit the pavement with the cold air around them. Clary stepped out over Simon, pulled him to his feet then shut the taxi door after making sure they had everything and started up to their apartment. Jace trailed behind them and smirked as Clary had trouble, in her slightly drunken state, of getting the key in the lock. When he quietly started laughing, she glared at him.

"Please if you think you can do better be my guest, otherwise shut up if you want to sleep in a bed tonight." Then turned back to the lock and opened the door successfully. She stumbled in and kicked her shoes off, holding the door open for the boys. Simon grunted his thanks and stumbled off to his bed. Clary shut and locked the it again then collapsed on her sofa stretching her feet and wiggling her toes thankful to be free of the heels.

"You weren't kidding about being an artist." Jace said, collapsing next to Clary of the sofa, observing the sketch books, pencils and paints scattered across every available surface.

"Should see my room then." Clary muttered, enjoying the comfort of the sofa.

"Is that an invitation?" Jace asked suggestively. Clary rolled her head and opened her heavy eyes to look at him.

"Hmm, well if you want to sleep in a bed that _isn't _occupied by another male then I suppose that answers your question." She said, not hearing the underlying tone Jace was using. He chuckled at her honesty and leaned closer to her.

"Well that does sound better." He smiled, Clary returned the smile.

"So, I have been meaning to ask you. How did you get involved with Si and Alec's band? And how did you get them so good. They totally sucked the last time I heard them." Clary asked her eyes brightening as she pushed the urge to sleep to the back of her mind.

"Well I graduated from Cali not too long ago and needed a place to crash while I got myself sorted. I didn't want to stay out that way and missed my brother and sister, as much as they can annoy me. So I called up Alec and he offered the couch. One day when Simon was over they were practicing and I picked up my guitar and joined in. Music has always been a release for me, so it felt as good a time as any. They picked up I was awesome, of course Alec already knew that, and asked me to join. That was a little under a month ago. Since then we have been practicing then we got tonight's gig and the rest you know." Jace explained to Clary, who just nodded.

"So if I went to any practices when Si offered i would have met you. Huh... He had mentioned they had a new guitarist/singer, but it wasn't till Izzy forced me to go shopping and come with her that I found out it was her other brother whom she didn't talk about much." Clary said eyeing Jace, "Not that I have a clue why." She said smiling.

"Well, that is because I refused to get a place with Iz and Alec here in New York and to with them to NYU. She didn't forgive me for that till I said I wanted to move down here." Jace said, as he moved closer to Clary, his hand skimming her thigh as he locked his fingers with hers. She smiled at him as he done so but moved to stand up.

"Want another drink? I am in no way ready for bed..." She said, leaving her sentence open, smirking at Jace.

"Drink would be great. What do you have?" Clary smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's have a look shall we?" she grinned, noting that he hadn't let go of her hand. They made their way to the small kitchen that was joined to the living room. She led them to the "Alcohol Cupboard" as it had been aptly named. It contained all the alcohol that was in the apartment. Clary peered in and spied tequila. She reached up, forgetting how short her dress was, which rode up her thighs, to grab the bottle. Jace noticed she couldn't quite reach it, and as much as he wanted to see her try and grab it exposing more flesh he stood behind her and grabbed the bottle.

"You have limes Pixie?" He asked handing the bottle to her.

"Fridge" she said almost breathlessly. He moved to grab them as she grabbed some shot glasses and a knife. Jace raised his eyebrows at the glasses; Clary frowned at him in response.

"Come on, my room. Don't want to wake Si now do we?" Clary said, walking out of the kitchen and towards her room. Jace followed her quickly after grabbing the salt shaker. Clary collapsed on her bed, one leg straight the other bent with her foot resting on her knee.

"You do realise I can see that lovely black thong you are wearing?" Jace said shutting the bedroom door and sitting on the end of the bed, grinning at her. She smiled back at him and grabbed the limes, cutting one into slices. She then licked her wrist and put some salt there, pouring a shot of tequila; she licked her wrist, downed it, and bit into a lime. She grinned at Jace.

"What? No more for you?" She asked playfully "Fine more for me." She said, picking up the half empty bottle of tequila (she really didn't drink it much unless Izzy was there).

"Not that. I just do tequila shots a little differently Pixie." He said slyly, grinning at her.

"Oh really? And how is that Mr. I-went-to-Cali?" She asked.

"Well first of all you need to lose that dress." Jace said coming close to Clary, his breath brushing her shoulder. A shiver worked its way down her spine.

"Is that right? I might need a hand with that then." She said turning to face Jace, their faces inches apart untying the halter neck. His hand moved to the zip on the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down, his fingers brushing her skin sending another shiver through her. She stood up and let it pool around her feet revealing the black lacy thong and matching halter neck bra. Never in a sober state would Clary have undressed so willingly, but hey... 'Tequila! It makes me happy!' Clary thought to herself.

"What next then?" She asked placing her hands either side of his hips on the bed. A slow grin spread across his face.

"Well now I need you to lie down." He said "Though I do like you like this." Jace's voice lowered and became husky. Clary lay down on the bed, folded her arms beneath her head.

"Okay so what now?" She asked; her breathing quickening. Jace didn't reply but took a slice of lime and popping in between Clary's lips, he licked a slow line from beneath her breasts to just above her navel and put salt there and poured tequila into her navel. He licked the salt from her body, and then drank the shot and shifted to hover over her and took the lime wedge from between her lips. After Jace took the lime from her mouth, Clary bit her lip from the sensation of having him do the shot from her body, swallowing the moan that threatened to surface.

"Certainly a different way in doing tequila, does this mean I get to do the same?" Clary asked, her voice coming out in a purr. Jace grinned and removed his shirt.

"Sure, it's only fair right?" He said standing up and undoing his trousers to reveal tight red boxers. Clary raised her brow but said nothing and moved to grab the tequila from the floor as Jace took her place on the bed. She gave a slice of lime to Jace, but instead of licking down his body to put the salt, she licked his nipple and put the salt there. Jace raised his eyebrow at her but said nothing noting the glint in her eye. She poured the tequila into his navel and started the process. When taking the salt, she straddled his waist and drew her teeth across the nipple, sucking to ensure that she got is all and earned a groan from Jace. She took the lime into her mouth and sat straight. She grinned when she saw that Jace's eyes were shut.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" Jace groaned out. Clary chucked at his strained voice.

"A tequila body shot? Never" She said, smiling when Jace opened his eyes to look at her.

"Any what about anything else?" He asked.

"Well a girl ever kisses and tells, but you don't get to be 22, with your own apartment and in college without some adventure." Clary replied teasingly.

"Well, that's good to know." Jace said flipping them over, taking advantage of their position, and earning a squeak from Clary. "However it's my turn for a shot. You've have had more than me." He said mock pouting, dramatically pushing his lower lip out. It made Clary want to bite it.

He gave a lime wedge to Clary once more, and poured the tequila. This time instead of licking her body, he licked her breasts just above her bra line and put the salt on. He took his time licking the salt from her breasts, grazing his teeth across the skin just as Clary had done with him, revelling in the moan that was muffled by the lime wedge in her mouth and the arching of her spine and took the shot, licking up her body catching the dribbles that escaped. He raised his head and took the lime from her mouth.

Clary reached up and pulled the lime slice from his mouth and crashed her lips onto his. She tugged him closer to her with her hands fisted into his hair. Their kiss was nowhere near gentle; it was full of passion, hunger and urgency. Jace shifted his knee so it was between her legs and Clary hooked her leg onto his hip, pulling him closer to her wanting body. She arched her hips, looking for any form of friction but not finding any. Using her leg hitched on Jace's hip as leverage, she rolled them over so she could straddle him.

Breaking the kiss she sat up and ground her hips into Jace's, she moaned at the delicious friction gained. Her back arched backwards and her head rolled back, her hips continuing their torture as her hands made their way into her hair. Jace sat up as she arched, his hands gripping her hips as they moved, his lips claiming her neck. His breath came out in small pants, fanning across her neck. Clary brought her hands from her own hair and tangled them into Jace's, pulling his head up to meet her own lips.

Jace's hands travelled from her hips, releasing his controlling grip on them, skimming her skin to her chest where he expertly unclipped her bra at the front. He pushed it from her shoulders and it was tossed somewhere in the room. He massaged her breasts, causing her to break their kiss and let out a long and low moan. Jace took her left nipple into his mouth and began a slow exquisite torture on it, then proceeded to do the same to her right one. Jace grabbed her ass and shifted his weight to roll them so that Clary was underneath his body once more, their heads now at the bottom of the bed.

His kisses moved from her breasts to her stomach and lower, he grabbed her thong between his teeth and, with the help of Clary, pulled it down her legs and was tossed with the rest of the clothing somewhere in the room. He kissed from her knees up the inside of her thigh. Clary sighed at his ministrations but groaned when he skipped over where she wanted attention most. She opened her eyes to see Jace's gold ones staring at her intently, so she smiled lazily at him. He moved up her body and captured her lips in a hunger filled kiss, his hand skimming over her core, Clary wrapped her legs around him once more but used them to push his boxers off, and Jace taking the hint kicked them off into the room.

Jace pressed himself against Clary's core, groaning at the heat and wetness that he felt from her. Clary however was not satisfied being under him, she wanted control. They rolled again, Clary on top, grinding her heat into Jace. Her eyes were lidded with lust and desire; she leaned down to press a kiss to his lips before shifting to flutter kisses across his jaw, down his neck and to place a trail down his body.

Clary reached his, literally, throbbing manhood, which would leap from his body with each brush of her breasts or press of her lips. She smirked when she saw it; he was not what people would call small. Her gaze flicked up to Jace's who was watching her intently, holding his gaze as she lowered her mouth to place a butterfly light kiss on the head. He let out a long slow breath when she did, breaking their eye contact. She continued to place kisses down his length, then back up to the tip, taking him in her hand and testing with a few gentle strokes before taking him in her mouth and bobbing on his length. Taking more into her mouth, stroking in time with what she couldn't fit. Jace groaned at the hot, wet heat surrounding his cock. One hand fisted into Clary's hair the other onto the bar of the end of the bed, his hips occasionally thrusting up to meet her bobbing head.

"If you don't stop now Pixie, this is gonna be a very short night and very unsatisfying for you." Jace ground out his breath quickening and mixing with groans. Clary sat up, taking her mouth form him with a pop. She smirked at him as she crawled up his body.

"So you plan on make it satisfying for me?" Clary asked in an almost innocent voice. Jace smirked at her.

"It's no fun unless we both get something from it." He said simply, sitting up and capturing Clary's lips again. He pushed her back and laid her on the pillows and left her lips with a smirk, one which she returned. He kissed his way down to the apex of her legs. He pushed her legs further apart and kissed around her outer thighs before moving to her heated core. He placed light kisses on her and lightly nipping before licking her clit gently. The light sensation drew a long moan from Clary and a buck from her hips. Jace chucked and wrapped his hands around her thighs and placed his hands on her stomach to hold her still as he continued his light ministrations.

"Jace, please... Please, don't tease." Clary gasped out, her hands massaging her own breasts. Jace hummed a little then resumed his ministrations on her clit. He removed his left hand from her stomach and inserted a finger into her, pumping in and out of her excruciatingly slowly. Clary's breath quickened and her moans came out faster. Jace added another finger then a third stretching her and picking up speed, noting that her body had begun to tense, her toes curling and her knees bending.

"Let go Pixie, you know you want to." Jace murmured against her heated flesh. Clary felt the coil in her abdomen tighten, her breath coming out in puffs, it was close to breaking. Suddenly white stars burst across her vision as a burning sensation rode through her body followed by immense pleasure. Clary couldn't stifle her moans while riding though the intense orgasm. Jace climbed up her body, placing gentle kisses up her torso then pressing his lips to her own. When the stars cleared from her vision she looked at Jace with a satisfied grin pulling him down to meet her lips again. Jace hitched her legs around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust himself in. They both groaned at the action, Clary moving her hands from his neck to his back and raked red lines down his back as he moved in and out of her. Their breath mingled at they moved together, their hips crashing together. Jace moved his head to the crook of Clary's neck placing light kisses down to her shoulder.

"Ja... Jace... _fuck_" Clary panted out, her legs loosening around his waist. Jace shifted to look at her then was taken by surprise when she flipped them over. She put her hands on his chest, using it as leverage to move herself up and down his shaft. Jace's hands moved and gripped her hips, helping with her movements and his hips thrusting up to meet her. Clary's breath left her in harsh pants every time he thrust up into her, touching a delicious spot in her that sent shivers of pleasure through her. She moved her hands from their perch on Jace's chest to one next to his head the other against the wall.

"Jace... you dare slow down. I swear... Just... _shit._ There!" Clary panted out, watching the man beneath her, the sweat beading on his forehead. Her eyes fell closed as he seemed to thrust deeper repeatedly hitting a sweet spot for Clary.

"Wouldn't dream of it Pixie." Jace ground out. Clary leaned down and kissed him, hard.

"It's Clary, for fucks sake, call me Clary." She said, breathless. Jace nodded at her and pushed her hips down to meet his particularly hard earning a scream from Clary. Her walls clamped down on his shaft, as she threw her head back and pushed back from the wall to sit up straight on him and her hands going to her own hair.

"Fuck... Clary..." Jace all but shouted as he moved his hands to her waist holding her still, squeezing his eyes shut as he empted himself into her. Clary flopped down on his chest, panting to catch her breath. She rolled off him to the side of the bed and swooped up the tequila bottle.

"Tequila?" She asked lazily smiling at Jace. He opened an eye to look at her as she brandished the bottle in front of him. He smiled and grabbed the bottle.

"Let's do it your way this time, don't think I can move much more" He muttered, his voice hoarse. Clary nodded grabbing the salt and limes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"CLARY!" Clary heard her name being yelled but rolled herself further into the warmth that was in her bed, pulling the duvet over her head trying to muffle the sound. "Clary! Where _are _you?!" The voice yelled coming closer. She snuggled into the hard warmth she had found, but didn't bother to open her eyes. She could tell it was already morning (if not afternoon) and the light would burn her hung over eyes. "Clary!" She heard as her door banged open, making her head pound. "There you-" The voice cut off. Clary braved opening an eye and realised that it was a very male chest that she was snuggled up to. She pulled the covers down to reveal her eyes as she squinted around the room. There stood Isabelle in all her fashionable glory, fists on hips, her eyes wide and her jaw close to hitting the floor.

"Hi Izzy" Clary muttered, her voice rough from alcohol. "Time is it?" she asked, looking around her room for the clock but frowned when she saw red boxers covering it.

"It's 2pm, Clary dear. Living room? Soon." Isabelle said sweetly. She braved looking at who the chest belonged to, and her eyes widened when they met a pair of gold ones.

"Morning... Or should I say afternoon?" Jace said to Clary, a smirk gracing his features.

"Hmm, yes... I suppose it is." Clary muttered, a smile tugging at her lips. She sat up taking the sheets with her looking around for something to throw on. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank and threw them on. She then grabbed the red boxers covering her clock and threw them back at Jace. "I believe these are yours." Clary smirked.

"I do believe they are." He agreed as he grabbed them out of the air.

"Put clothes on and I'll meet you in the living room..." She said, her sentence open for interpretation by Jace as they both knew what Isabelle could be like.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, what was _that_?" Isabelle asked, "That I just walked in on?" Clary shrugged.

"Tequila body shots aftermath?" Clary said, not knowing what else to say.

"Body... shots... With JACE?!" Isabelle asked; her shock evident. Clary sighed and launched into the story of how they got back to the apartment and got talking. She told about how they started on the tequila, skipping over their actually having sex.

"So let me get this straight, you and Jace got through the remaining half of the bottle of tequila that you had in your cupboard and passed out? Are you sure that is all that happened?" She asked, eyeing Clary positive that she was hiding something.

"Well, of course _something _happened between us. However I doubt you want to hear _that _about your brother." Clary said defiantly. Isabelle shook her head and noticed Jace walk into the room. Clary's face het up as the memories from the previous night surfaced.

"Morning Iz; nice of you to barge in and wake us up so early. Did you need to be so loud?" He asked Isabelle as he went to sit next to Clary. Isabelle just shook her head and sat on the sofa opposite the pair.

"Clary I am NEVER letting you have tequila left here again." Isabelle said covering her face with her hands, obviously still recovering from the night before.

"Agreed." Clary said, leaning back on the sofa. Her head was pounding and she was regretting finishing that bottle.

"Well _I_ for one thought the tequila was a great idea." Jace said, smirking at the girls.

"Ugh, any shots make you happy Jace." Isabelle retorted, Jace nodded at his sister.

"Ugh, I need something greasy and disgusting. This hang over has annoyed me enough." Clary said, moving from her spot on the sofa to the kitchen and started a fry up.

"I hope you know what you are doing with Jace." Isabelle whispered at Clary as she started the fry up.

"It was a one night thing, too much tequila and nowhere else to sleep. Izzy it isn't as if it was planned. You were the one who told him to crash with me." Clary replied, frying some eggs. Isabelle nodded and grabbed some plates from one of the cupboards and placed them out for food to be put on them. "Izzy, if it is that much of a problem I am sorry. You know what tequila does to me. You remember that night." Clary said to her best friend, bumping her hip to Isabelle's who in turn smiled.

"That was the night I found out how wild you could really be. I'm not mad, just surprised. Casual sex isn't like you, that's all." Isabel said with a small smile.

"It wasn't casual..." Clary said, failing miserably at hiding her grin.

"Wh... What?" Isabelle stuttered.

"I'm kidding! God you really think I would actually let that happen? NOT without talking to you first." Clary laughed, shaking uncontrollably as she tried to plate the sunny side up eggs.

"You know I was more stunned that you got Jace to agree to a committed relationship not that you didn't talk to me. If you had I would have bowed down at your feet. He is such a man whore." Isabelle laughed.

"I wouldn't say man whore. Just appreciate many different women." Jace said, surprising both the girls. Clary turned and raised a brow at him but returned to cooking.

"Something smells greasy..." A deep voice said, Clary turned her back on the now sizzling bacon to see Simon slumped at the door.

"Fry up, hang over cure. Grab a plate." Clary said, turning to plate up the bacon. Half an hour later their plates were full of eggs, bacon, toast and sausages.

"You can't cook much Clary, but this is the best hang over cure ever! I feel better already." Simon said pushing his empty plate from him. "I need to shoot off, Jace you coming too?" he asked. Jace looked up from his plate and nodded at the other man.

"Great food Pixie, see you later Iz." He said following Simon out the door. "See you next gig?" he called leaving Clary and Isabelle alone.

"Next gig? Please tell me its weeks away and I can hibernate until then?" Clary moaned, putting her head onto the table. Isabelle laughed and placed a glass of water and some Co-Codamol in front of Clary. She glanced up and took the tablets and downed the water. Isabelle nodded approvingly.

"'It is actually in about 3 days time, Tuesday night at Pandemonium again, why?" Isabelle asked, confused at Clary's sudden change in attitude. Clary shook her head.

"Let me guess, he is crashing here again?"

"Only if you are okay with it Clary." Isabelle said, suddenly concerned at her friends sudden change in attitude.

"Isabelle, what do you do when you sleep with someone like Jace?" Clary asked, looking from the ground to Isabelle.

"Honey, you make him want more than one night. This is why we are going shopping." Isabelle said with a huge grin and pulled Clary to her feet. "Get your ass dressed and we will sort this out later."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hours later, hang over a distant memory, Clary collapsed on her bed, shopping bags lying on the floor. Isabelle and Clary talked while they shopped, realising that Clary might actually want more from Jace than just sex. Instead of deterring her friend, Isabelle encouraged her knowing her step-brother needed something committed and Clary was stubborn enough to keep him interested. Clary doubted anything would come of this but she was willing to give it a try as they had came to the conclusion she _did_ like him even if it was because of his body... so far. Clary couldn't help but remember how arrogant he was when she wasn't full of tequila having him lick salt from her body to do a shot.

Clary heaved herself off of the bed, forcing her protesting legs to work so she could hang up her new purchases. A new Black skater style dress with gold ivy designs across it, a black waist cinching belt with a gold ivy buckle and a pair of gold strappy sandals completed her ensemble for Tuesday. She also picked up a new pair of skinny jeans (at Isabelle's insistence) and a few tank tops. She put them all away and flopped down on the bed again with no plans to move for a while. She grabbed her sketch pad and started drawing letting her mind wander.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tuesday rolled by in no time at all, and Clary was anything but prepared. Luckily for her she needed to leave the club early as she had a class early the next morning, but not before the band finished playing.

Isabelle arrived hours before they needed to leave to get not only herself ready but Clary too. Calling for take-away they sat and ate and joked, Simon left before the girls to do sound check at the club and they took that as their cue to finish getting ready. An hour later than planned the two girls hopped into a taxi to the club, Clary in her black and gold ivy dress and belt and her gold sandals. Isabelle however was in an electric blue bandeau dress and matching shoes that wrapped up her legs ending at her knees. Once again, like Saturday night, every male eye turned to look at them.

Much to Clary's disappointment the band was already on stage, and a crowd of woman screaming at their feet. Clary laughed as she dragged Isabelle to the bar to order their usual starters.

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

Jace's voice re-emerged across the crowd, filling the club with sound.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

Simon's voice joined Jace's in backing vocals; the lyrics of the song sent a shiver through Clary. Reminding her of the night they spent together just a few nights ago.

When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

Jace's eyes seemed to find Clary's as he sang, like he was singing for her. A grin spread over his features as he continued to play.

The way she feels inside  
(Inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny  
(Deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie  
(Won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

Clary turned to Isabelle who was talking to the bartender.

"Backstage?" She asked Isabelle in the brief interlude between songs for the band. Isabelle nodded, but signalled to wait for a minute. The bartender returned with two trays of drinks, to which Isabelle handed Clary one, grabbed one herself then wove through the crowd to the door and pushed her way through.

"Drinks for the guys too?" Clary asked putting her tray down.

"Yup, least we can do after missing most of their set. Can't believe they went on early!" Isabelle huffed.

"Well then you shouldn't have got them drinks Izzy." Clary protested with a grin. "Surely, us missing some of their set is payback enough for them going on early." Clary said, starting to laugh. Isabelle gave Clary a coy smile and shrugged. The girls started chatting; laughing and drinking while the boys finished up their set, Clary could hear a muffled Jace announce their last song.

Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

Lace up your shoes  
Ayo ayo  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me

Magnus flung the backstage doors open and joined the pair of girls, grabbing a drink from the tray of many.

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
Ayo ayo  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be

Run baby run,  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

The band announced their goodbyes and made their way off stage. By this point Clary was on the floor, laughing with Magnus and Isabelle attacking her sides.

"Ahaha... Stop... haha... Stop... Please... I... Yeild!" Clary heaved out, trying desperately and failing at catching her breath.

"So you will spill the gossip?" Magnus asked, his hands stilling.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, god yes. Please just stop! Stop tickling me..." Clary said panting.

"Well that sounds familiar." A voice said, very amusedly. Clary pulled herself into a standing position and turned to see Jace leaning against a large speaker. "The first bit, I don't remember you saying stop." He said winking at Clary.

"Ugh don't make me barf." Isabelle said.

"Oh what's this, more gossip you haven't told me Clare-bear? You have been a naughty girl." He said, tapping Clary's ribs with his elbow with a huge grin on his face.

"Later Mags, first: drink!" Clary called lifting a try of drinks for everyone to take one, hoping to take the attention from her. Jace's eyes met hers and a blush crept up her face, settling on her cheeks. She turned away and joined in with the conversation between Alec, Simon, Magnus and Isabelle, but she still felt his gaze on her. They left the backstage area once the guys had everything sorted and went out to dance. An hour later Clary caught sight of the time, well after midnight.

"Hey guys, sorry but I gotta bail. Class early in the morning!" She called to them. She hugged Alec, Magnus (promising to spill the gossip ASAP) and Simon.

"Can't you skip this class? I'll miss my dancing buddy." Isabelle asked, hugging her friend tight. Clary shook her head.

"Unfortunately no, it's an assessed piece Izzy. Promise to catch up soon though?" Clary asked pulling back from her friend, who nodded. Clary pecked her cheek and turned to Jace.

"Great performances tonight, need to hang out in not-a-club environment okay?" Clary said hugging him too. Jace nodded, enveloping the petit woman in a hug.

"Sure, sounds fun. See you tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey Clary, you mind Jace heading back with you now?" Simon asked his face suddenly red and Isabelle whispering something in his ear. Clary frowned in response. "I... uh... won't be back tonight... heh..." he added sheepishly. Clary sighed and nodded.

"We are leaving now then. Come on, I need sleep." Clary said, trudging away. Jace followed after saying his own goodbyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Do you really think it is wise sending our little lamb home with the biggest and baddest wolf?" Magnus asked Isabelle, raising an eyebrow. Isabelle just smirked in response.

"She can handle Jace." Alec said, turning to his partner, giving him a look of don't-ask-don't-tell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You weren't serious about sleeping were you?" Jace asked Clary in a taxi to her apartment, his face set in a frown.

"Yes I was. I really do have an assessed class tomorrow morning." She said turning away to look out the window. Jace scooted over and dipped his head to kiss her neck.

"What are a few extra hours? You are amazing at what you do, surely a little sleep deprivation won't hurt." He murmured against her skin.

"You would be surprised." Clary all but moaned out, leaning closer to Jace. "You will be pleased to know that I won't wake you when I leave either. Si won't be at the apartment tonight. You can take his bed." Clary whispered tauntingly.

"Don't want to sleep in his bed. God knows what he has done there." Jace replied stopping his ministrations on her neck and looking her in the eye.

"You don't know what has happened in mine either and yet you have no qualms about sleeping there." She pointed out. Jace shook his head.

"You are female, it is different. You don't sleep in another dudes bed." He stated plainly. Clary sighed, it was gonna be a LONG night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back at the apartment, Clary opened her door and led Jace in. She sighed heavily and she checked her phone with the aim of setting her alarms for the morning.

**Don't do anything I wouldn't. Love ya ~I**

Was the only text she had, Clary smiled and wrote a fast response.

**Same could be said for you. See you soon! Much love ~C**

She put her phone on charge in her room, completely ignoring a trailing Jace. When she turned around to grab a glass of water, she saw Jace stripping. She sighed and pushed past him, heading to the kitchen. His build was perfect to use in drawing with all the contours and movement. She lost herself in thought of it while drinking her water.

"Yo Pixie, starting to think you got lost." Jace said, startling Clary as he was now displaying said body in front of her now. His navy blue boxers, however, were still in place. Clary scowled at him when she recovered from her shock.

"Thought I told you to call me Clary?" She asked, pouring away the last of her water and setting down her glass.

"Thought that was a heat of the moment thing?" He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thought you wanted a bed for the night that is, and I quote, "Not another dudes"?" Clary quipped back at him. Jace chuckled and raised his hands in defeat.

"Ok, Ok _Clary_, you win." Jace said, but moved his body closer to hers and pinned her back to the counter top. "But are you sure about wanting those extra hours sleep?" Jace asked, his lips grazing the cuff of her ear.

"Definitely, but to your credit you are making it incredibly hard for me." She whispered back at him. He pulled back to look at her eyes and smirked, but left enough room for her to escape under his arm ('There are some benefits to being small' Clary thought to herself) and moved to her room. She unbuckled her shoes and removed her belt. She was in the process of removing her dress when Jace re-entered her room.

"Need a hand?" Jace asked "Again". Clary scoffed and rolled her eyes, after a few more minutes of struggles Jace stood behind her and tugged the zip down. Clary thanked him, pulled on her shorts and cami and dived into bed snuggling into the duvet on her side. Jace laughed and followed suit, lying in the bed on his back, arms folded behind his head. Like that the pair drifted off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At 7am the next morning, Clary found herself being woken up by her alarm. Grumbling about 5 more minutes she snuggled into the warmth that was in her bed. She frozen mid-action, realising there was something warm in her bed. She pried her eyes open, relieved that there was no hang over in sight and remembered Jace decided he wanted to share her bed. Clary sighed and rolled over to grab her phone and hit snooze. She noticed there was a text on her phone. She was glad that it was on silent while she slept as Isabelle text her at 4am

**BIG NEWS. Meet for lunch, you finish at 12 right? ~I**

Clary grinned at Isabelle's message, the news could be anything from a 75% off sale to she was getting married. So she tapped a quick message back.

**How big of news is this? Yup 12 noon. You know me always take my time, meet 12:30 by the square? ~C**

Clary put her phone down again, and traces of sleep clearing from her mind. She pulled herself out of bed, careful not to disturb Jace and headed for a long hot soak in the shower.

Upon returning to her room, forgetting about her second alarm, to find Jace awake and frowning at her phone. Clary drew her brows together as she moved into the room.

"Did my phone offend you by waking you up?" Clary asked as she moved to her mirror to apply anti-frizz serum to her hair.

"Yes. It honestly did. However waking to find you wrapped only in a towel is quite pleasing." Jace smirked back. "Oh and Iz has sent you a message." He said. Clary finished smothering her hair, wiped her hands on the towel that had been wrapped around her hair and grabbed her phone.

**Huge gigantic news. You won't believe it! Also, I have a plan for you and Mr. Sunshine. Mag and I discussed it see you at 12:30 ~I**

Clary sighed at the text, wondering if Isabelle had actually been to sleep yet.

**I look forward to the news. Mr. Sunshine? Trust you to spill my gossip to Mags. Have you even slept? Don't be late ~C**

Clary bounced her phone on the bed and turned back to the mirror. She was in the process of picking her outfit for the day when her phone buzzed once again. She sighed again but picked the phone up, noting Jace's intent stare.

**JACE! Need I be more obvious? No sleep, but that's what coffee is for. Wear those new jeans for me today, you know you want to ;) ~I**

Clary laughed at the text, instead of replying she put her phone down and fished out her new jeans and tank tops. Putting on underwear under her towel she let it drop onto the floor.

"Aww, I was hoping you would drop the towel first." Jace mock pouted then laughed. His voice was still sleep heavy and it sent a shiver down Clary's spine.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I really didn't want to put temptation in the way. I really need to be on time today and need to leave in..." Clary grabbed her phone checking the time, "a little under 45 minutes and I have this mess to sort." She said pulling herself into the skinny jeans and her tank top. She turned back to the mirror and started work on blow drying her hair effectively cutting off any reply Jace may have had. Half an hour later found Clary gathering her hair in a messy bun, and starting on her light make up. A dab of eyeliner and some lip gloss. She turned to see Jace holding her phone frowning.

"And what is so interesting about my phone that you need it?" Clary asked, putting her hands on her hips, trying her damnedest to imitate Isabelle.

"My code name is Mr. Sunshine?" Jace asked, looking up from the phone to Clary. "And what plan about me and you?" he asked raising a brow thoroughly confused.

"Ugh, never go through a girl's texts to her girlfriend. Firstly the code name was all Izzy, secondly I haven't a clue what she means about a plan for us... and lastly before you ask about what gossip she spilled to Mags, it's about our escapades on Saturday night." Clary said grabbing her phone.

**CODE RED! Your brother is a snooping shit and has read texts. I repeat CODE RED! ~C**

Clary quickly sent her message to Isabelle and tucked her phone into her back pocket.

"Now if you don't mind I am heading to class. You can stay if you like; there is food in the fridge. I won't be back till later and probably with Izzy. See ya!" Clary called as she made her way to the door and left without waiting for an answer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At noon, Clary found herself staring at the painting that had developed during her assessment. The subject was "Angel and Demons", and the resultant picture was unmistakably Jace, but one eye was dark, but the other bright gold. The ghostings of wings were visible at his back, but instead of a halo of light it was a ring of fire. The look on his face was angelic but the posture appeared predatory. Clary had no words for the work, but quickly snapped a picture of her work for her portfolio. Clary hurried out of the room to meet with Izzy. She was impressed that her Jeans and tank had survived the process, but that may have something to do with the apron she wore to cover her clothes.

"Izzy! I am so sorry!" Clary panted as she reached Isabelle who was waiting on her, but Isabelle just smiled.

"Clary I have been here all of 2 minutes, I knew you would be late. So first of all: You look hot!" Isabelle said to Clary, placing her hands on Clary's shoulders. "Secondly, don't worry about Jace; I spoke to him this morning. Covered your ass for you, though you seemed to have that yourself and I am so proud!" She said hugging Clary.

"I learned from the best, now lunch? I'm starved" Clary said and lead Isabelle away to their favourite cafe. They chatted and laughed as they caught up on what Clary missed at the club and finally moved onto Isabelle's "HUGE NEWS".

"So, am I getting to know your news then?" Clary asked, eyeing Isabelle while sipping her Chai Tea Latte. Isabelle nodded.

"Well, this may come as a shock to you but... Si and I are officially dating!" Isabelle said triumphantly. Clary giggled at her friend, and Isabelle seemed to deflate a little. "I'm not joking Clary." She said defensively.

"I don't think you are," Clary chocked out, "But I think everyone knew it would happen before you did. Si has liked you for a long time, I'm glad you two are together though." Clary said with a huge grin, "Congratulations".

"Thanks Clary, it means a lot from you being as you two are childhood friends. Now we need you off the market as everyone else except you and Jace are taken. So, how do we do this?" Isabelle asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Mags and I came up with the idea that you ignore Jace. Make him jealous and force him to make the first move. Now this plan won't work with any of us, but next time at Pandemonium it can be put into action." Isabelle ranted on.

"Okay, but Izzy I have no plans on going to Pandemonium for a while. Twice in one week? I think I need to hibernate. I don't think my liver has forgiven me yet!" Clary laughed. "However it doesn't need to be at Pandemonium to start it. Jace and I have said that we would hang out without the club scene, we _could_ just _talk_" Clary said, wondering why Isabelle was making it so difficult. Isabelle sighed and shook her head.

"You don't know Jace like I do, but fine. We will try it your way." Isabelle conceded to Clary. Clary grinned at her friend, but it slowly disappeared at they drank and Clary remembered how much of an arrogant ass Jace could be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A month passed quickly for Clary. Jace and Clary began hanging out regularly, especially once he got his own place. They would spend hours at a time together, their relationship building slowly. The band got more gigs, thought they still played Pandemonium at least once a month, and Clary would be there when she could. She still thought he was an arrogant ass, and would frequently tell him as such, but they found they had stuff in common. Clary found him much more appealing when he wasn't surrounded with people, especially women. Nonetheless she still enjoyed spending time with him.

Simon and Isabelle were still together, Clary was glad for being able to escape her and Simon's apartment occasionally. She didn't want to know what they got up to in their time together. It took one time for her to be in the apartment to hear what was going on. Either they stepped on Lego's (In Simon's room it was entirely possible) or they were having sex. That was something she _didn't _want to hear, which brought us to now.

"Clary, you want to order some take out?" Jace called from the kitchen after going on a food mission. Clary giggled.

"I guess your mission was unsuccessful then? Sure." Clary called, her head leaning back over the edge of the sofa. The kitchen and living room were one room with a counter separating the two. So when Clary looked back she could see Jace. His one bed apartment was furnished with a minimalist approach, just enough for him (and now Clary who frequently hid out there).

"Yeah could say that." Jace said moving back to the sofa and leaping over to bounce down next to Clary. "I did however find tequila." Jace winked at her.

"Oh no, no more of that!" Clary said, shifting to the edge of the sofa and away from Jace, who just chuckled at her reaction.

"Okay no tequila, but what about alcohol?" Jace said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, what food do you want?" Clary asked. With food ordered the pair cracked open a beer. Clary's nose scrunched at the bitter taste, so added some blackcurrant cordial to it and smiled.

"What did you just add to that?" Jace asked, leaning his arm around the sofa to look at Clary.

"Blackcurrant, tastes amazing. I don't like the bitterness of beer." She said taking a swig from the bottle. Jace sighed and turned back from facing the kitchen, his eyes following Clary's path.

"You women and having to 'fix' everything." Jace grumbled shaking his head "but whatever." Clary laughed.

"I'm not fixing it. I'm sure it is fine the way it is, but I don't like it. I changed it to my tastes." Clary said sitting and throwing her legs over Jace's. "So, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Hmm, well I could be your nude model," Jace paused to wink at Clary who sighed "watch a few films or we could..." Jace paused to look at Clary and left his sentence hanging.

"For the last time, we are NOT having sex. Seriously is that all that is on your mind?" Clary said, interpreting what he was implying.

"Course it is," Jace said taking a swig of his drink "I'm 23 and single. I'll take what I can get. So that leaves me as your model or movies."

"I don't need a model thanks" Clary said "So movies it is" The door bell rang. "Your pick, put it in and I'll get food... You dare say that's what she said and I will make you regret it." Clary called over her shoulder while moving to answer the door. The pair ate in relative silence with Rock of Ages playing. By the end of the second movie, Pulp Fiction, the pair were well on their way to being drunk.

"You know Jace," Clary said, her words beginning to slur "You aren't half as bad as I thought you were. I mean you ARE an arrogant jackass, but underneath that you're actually pretty sweet." Clary said, humming. She slid on the sofa till her head rested on Jace's shoulder.

"Thanks... I, uh, guess." Jace said, his head resting atop Clary's. "You're not too bad yourself, for a half pint..." Clary chuckled.

"We are totally mismatched aren't we?" She asked "I mean me the art geek you the rock musician... If it wasn't for Izzy we would never have associated." Clary said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing." Jace said lifting his head.

"You think?" Clary asked, lifting her own alcohol heavy head to look at Jace.

"Yeah..." Jace said in almost a whisper, leaning forward and sliding his hand along the side of Clary's face to the back of her neck. He leaned forwards and his lips pressed to Clary's, none of the passion, urgency or hunger the last time they kissed, it was gentle and teasing. Clary smiled into the kiss, returning the pressure but pulled back a little.

"Still not having sex with you..." She said returning to kiss him. Jace broke the kiss and pulled back to chuckle leaning his forehead against Clary's.

"You really are being stubborn about that. Thou protest too much, makes me think you want it again." Jace said huskily, his molten eyes boring into Clary's own. Clary pulled back.

"And if I didn't know better I would think you were trying to bed me... again. That you wanted to." She said narrowing her eyes, the buzz of the alcohol clouding her mind.

"You pose a challenge, and I've had a taste and I want more." Jace shrugged "Tell me you didn't enjoy it and don't think about it..." Clary's face het up at his word, yes she had thought about that night (A LOT!) but she promised herself never to let it happen again.

"Sure I enjoyed that, I'm sure I don't _need _to tell you that. But..." Clary sighed not knowing how to word her response. "I suppose that was a onetime thing. Tequila does crazy things to me. I'm just not that in to casual sex Jace." She finished and turned away from him.

"Clary... I didn't mean it like that. I... Ahh fuck." Jace said, he leaned into the back of the sofa and covered his face with his hands. Clary couldn't believe it; the ever eloquent Jace always with something to say was at a loss for words. She turned back to face him, but his face was covered by his hands and didn't notice so she leaned forward and put a hand on his knee.

"Look, Jace, I'm sorry. Ugh I'm such an idiot." Clary muttered, watching him, Jace groaned.

"This is why I used to go for leggy blondes. They don't change the dynamics." Jace said, shifting his hands to rub his face then fold over his chest, starting up at the ceiling.

"Change the dynamics... what? You're confusing me Jace." Clary said, scrunching her brows together. Jace took a deep breath before replying, building Clary's anxiety. He finally turned to face her.

"Clary what I mean is that you mean more to me than any other woman I have ever been with. I don't just want you physically. I enjoy having you around as a friend, no as someone to talk to. I don't know any other women, family not included, that I can do what we do. I _like_ you Clary." He said, his words returning to him. Clary sat stunned at his confession, his eyes sincere, and it was her turn to be speechless.

"Jace... I..." She took a deep breath "_Wow_" she said breathing out.

"Yeah" Jace said sitting back. Both their minds cleared of the fog caused by alcohol. A simple night of movies and food had taken such a dramatic turn. They both sat in silence for a while, letting the implications sink in. Clary pulled herself to the opposite side of the sofa to face Jace and tucked her knees up to her chest and rested her chin there wrapping her arms around her shins. She watched Jace intently, watching his reactions. Eventually he looked at Clary, his expression slightly crestfallen.

"Jace, I like you too." Clary said in a small voice. "But, is this right? Should we ruin this," She signalled between the two of them "for the unknown?" Jace brought his legs up onto the sofa and crossed them facing Clary.

"I wish I knew how to answer that. It makes me happy when you come over and we hang out, so how can it hurt? Yes it's unknown, but so was our friendship and we took the leap there. What's the difference this time?" Jace asked.

"The difference is that someone can get hurt. That's what I'm afraid of." Clary said her voice small. Jace nodded, clearly unsure on what to think.

"Clary, I've never done the whole relationship thing. You make me want to." He replied, hanging his head. Clary let go of her knees and moved to kneel in front of Jace and cup his face.

"Jace look at me, please. I'm scared about this, but if you want it then let's try. Never know till you do right?" Clary said gently, coaxing Jace's eyes to meet her own. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a gentle and sweet kiss. She moved her hands to clasp at the back of his neck, in a hopefully reassuring move. "Listen, I never thought you would think of me as anything ther than, well, me- Clary, Izzy's friend." Leaving her hands at the back of his neck, Clary leaned back once again. Jace met her eyes, they seemed to shine with something that she couldn't quite name but smiled at him.

"So you are willing to put up with me? You have to bear in mind that I have absolutely no experience with relationships like this?" Jace said hopefully, his face breaking into a grin when Clary nodded her head. "So does this mean I can actually get you back into my bed?" Jace asked, pulling her onto his lap, Clary chuckled.

"If I remember correctly that was _my _bed, but maybe, and only if you play your cards right lover boy." She grinned, her face flushing from the close contact. Jace sealed their lips in a kiss, his hands pressing into her lower back forcing closer contact between the two.

"Also if I remember I will have Izzy bow down at my feet." Clary said breaking the kiss, to which Jace frowned.

"Bowing at your feet?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yep, she told me the morning after we hooked up that she would bow at my feet if I ever got you to agree to a committed relationship. She may annoy you but she does just want the best for you." Clary smiled at the memory, snuggled into his side and sighed in contentment. Maybe this could turn out well.

* * *

I don't own any of the songs in this fic.

All American Rejects - Someday's Gone

Plain White T's - You and Me

Plain White T's - Hey There Delilah

We the Kings - Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run)

I don't own the characters just the plot!

Rate and Review!

ACL out~


End file.
